Breaking dawn what happens after the volturi
by nessicullen girl
Summary: Bella and Edward the day after they beat the Volturi in breaking dawn ! ALL RIGHTS GO TO STEPHANIE MEYER!
1. Chapter 1

B.D ~ What happens after the Volturi

Bella Cullen:

*FLASH BACK*

"Can you do it again?" he wondered.

I grimaced. " its very difficult."

He waited, his expression eager.

" I cant keep it up if im even the slightest bit distracted," I warned him.

" ill be good," he promised.

I pursed my lips, my eyes narrowing. Then I smiled.

I pressed my hands to his face again, hefted the shield right

Out of my mind, and then started in were I left off – with the crystal-clear memory of the first night of my new life . . . lingering on the details.

I laughed breathlessly when his urgent kiss interupped my efforts again.

"Damn it," he growled, kissing hungrily down the edge of my jaw.

" we have plenty of time to work on it," I reminded him.

"Forever and forever and forever," he murmured.

" That sounds exactly right to me."

And then we continued blissfully into this small but perfect piece of our forever.

*END FLASH BACK*

The next day, me and Edward woke Nessi up at 11.00 AM. She hadn't slept this well in a long time.

" Momma, Dad?" Nessi said sleepily.

" Yes darling." I answered, nothing more than a whisper.

She pulled her eyebrows together when she saw the light coming in the through the bedroom window.

" Why did you _wake_ me" she said grumpily. Edward laughed quietly at my side.

I just looked at Edward he would be able to explain it better to her when she was in this mood.

" You needed to get up sometime sweetheart, its 11.00 am." He said sweetly.

Renesmee groaned, and sat up.

" Can we go see Grandpa Charlie today?" she asked, looking at, me and Edward.

" Yes Renesmee." Edward said and smiled at the two of us.

As soon as he said that, Nessi jumped right out of bed and spun around.

" Are you two coming or what?" she said. All we could do was laugh.

" What ? …" she asked dumbfounded like she didn't get the joke.

Its was Edward who answered.

" Don't you want to get dressed first, and then see the rest of the family?" he asked, with a slight smile on his face.

Renesmee looked down and came over to me, and put her hand on my face.

" Yes you would look lovely in that dress. I bet Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie, would love too see you in it."


	2. Chapter 2

Bella ~

Renesmee looked down and came over to me, and put her hand on my face.

" Yes you would look lovely in that dress. I bet Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie, would love too see you in it."

Renesmee quickly shot off, to go and get dressed. I turned around to face Edward, to be greeted with a sudden kiss of urgency, I guessed it was because Renesmee would becoming down the hall any time soon. Dressed in green satin dress with a red bow around the waist. Alice had got her it for Christmas, it was my favourite on her!

Suddenly she appeared in the door way, silent not wanting to disturb us but Edward pulled away.

" You look amazing sweetheart!" he said pleasantly. And she jumped into my arms and placed her small hand on my face.

" Yes I said, Aunt Alice will love it !" I said dazed. And looked at Edward he smiled.

" Are you ready to go?" asked Edward and Renesmee nodded eagerly. He took my hand and we walked no more than human speed, to the Cullen's house hold. We had no urgency any more. We had the rest of our life's and my darling daughter would be in it !

As soon as the cullen house hold was in sight, Alice ran out the door, and hugged us all.

" Nessi, you look so pretty!" Alice chimed, Renesmee then held her hand up to Alice's face.

" Of course." Alice all but sang and soon my daughter was out of my hands and in to the hands of Rose I guessed. Me and Edward walked into the house and were greated by Esme. She hugged Edward and then hugged me. She looked so much happier than she did two days ago.

" _BELLA!" _Emmett bellowed. And HUGGED me so tight, it actually hurt. When he finally put me down. I laughed.

" I missed you too Emmett." I said, and looked around to see if I can find Edward.

" Edward? …" I asked wondering were he could be?

" In here love." His voice coming from the living room.


End file.
